


Empty Noise

by fallon_butterfly (81194296350)



Series: Ajin Week 2020 [3]
Category: ajin
Genre: Horror, Injury, Medical Torture, Restraints, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81194296350/pseuds/fallon_butterfly
Summary: Kei wakes up on the table again.
Relationships: Nagai Kei & Nagai Kei's IBM
Series: Ajin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872145
Kudos: 14





	Empty Noise

Kei always woke up in a panic.

His head clanged against the metal under it, leaving his ears ringing and head aching. His senses sharpened and cut through the haze of restless sleep. The ajin peered between fresh bandages – they must have changed them when he was unconscious – and tried to make sense of his environment. 

The room was pitch black, devoid of the fluorescent light that kept the room bathed in a sickly yellow most of the time. The table was underneath Kei, like it has been for most of his time in this place. The restraints were in place, pushing back against the tensing of Kei's muscles. 

Kei breathed unevenly.

How long had he been here? How long had they.... Kei would not even hazard a guess in this state.

Kei's head turned a fraction when he heard scratching. It sounded like filing fibre-glass and Kei's ears protested at the noise.

Air pressed into Kei's face, sticking to the clammy skin. Stillness followed. Only the sound of Kei's own breath could be heard.

Kei's eyebrows drew into a frown and his eyes narrowed in the darkness.

Then he heard a sound. Crackling. Static on a television but harsher. The sound a ghost makes.

Kei's chapped lips parted and he wetted his lips in preparation to speak when he heard another sound.

Hinges creaked as the door was opened. Voices and footsteps filled the silence. 

Kei recoiled, restraints keeping him down. Kei shuddered involuntarily as masked men entered the room. His eyes screwed shut when the lights flicked on and he pulled away from his senses, taking his sanity with him.

Another version of Kei might have wondered where the ghost had gone. This version of him was not lucid enough to think, noise filling his mind and overflowing. For the next few hours, all Kei could hear was the sound of metal cutting into flesh and his own screams. There was nothing but noise.


End file.
